Seeing Red
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Willow is attacked by a certain Blondiebear, but he decides not to kill her. Still haunted by their last run-in, Willow tries to deal with her tormentor, who has involved her in a deadly game of Cat and Mouse. Set during "The Initiative" and "Lover's Walk
1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

**Bold text indicates a change in character point of view. Though it should be obvious. **

**I don't own these characters, however I'm writing a story about them…cuz I can. My master Joss owns them all, and I thank him most days for bringing them to my attention. **

**R and R plz.**

**At first, Willow wanted to ignore the knock at her dorm room door**. Why talk to anyone? She was so cold right now.

Tired.

Then some pathetic part of her thought _Oz_, and she called "Come in," masking her voice with disinterest.

She should have ignored it.

"Spike!" she was up off the bed in seconds, heart beginning to pound with her mounting fear.

_Shit!_

What did he want? "Do you need a spell? I...I could do that."

He only smirked, looking around calmly. Willow took that moment to dash for it, only to be thrown back into her side table.

"I'll give you a choice," he said, moving slowly toward her. "Now, I'm going to kill you. No choice in that." She pressed back into the side table, eyes wide as he came to a stop so close she could feel the evil radiating off him in waves.

"But I can let you stay dead, or bring you back," his face shifted, revealing the demon within, "to be like me."

Willow's brain raced. So many thoughts, she felt she might explode. She couldn't do this. Couldn't die. Not with him, not after he...

"I'll scream." She promised on impulse, trying to steer away from _those _memories. All that pain she had just managed to claw out of. The vampire merely chuckled.

"Bonus." Then he leaned in with a low purr and she let out a screech.

**Frowning in mild irritation**, Spike slapped a hand over the cute redheads mouth and cranked her radio. It seemed she finally realized what was happening and began to fight back, much to his amusement. He loved it when they struggled.

She gave another of those adorable squeaks when he tossed her onto the bed and straddled her. The girl's eyes flashed wide, and she went crazy. Wild with mind-numbing fear.

_She remembered._

As he effortlessly batted away her slaps, Spike slipped into the past.

She had been so sweet. So innocent. Crying out at all the right times. She'd kept him amused for hours that night. In truth, he'd almost wanted to forget Dru's love spell and simply keep the little witch, but of course, the slayer had stopped that. Now, however, she was all his.

A wicked smile curved his lips and he pinned her arms to the mattress.

**Willow gave another pointless cry**. Unheard over the music. Then his teeth ripped into her throat and she couldn't even scream for fear.

Paralyzed.

All at once, memories of the night Spike had kidnapped her and Xander flooded back.

_"I haven't had a woman in weeks." He appeared from her throat in full game-face and she leapt off the bed."Well, unless you count that shopkeeper." His movements became fluid. Predatry. He stood slowly tracking her with yellow eyes._

_Willow backed up until she bumped the charred dresser, shrinking away from him even as she tried to be strong._

_"I'll do it! I'll do your spell!" She cried and he paused just in front of her, growling softly. "But there will be no 'bottle in face' and no _having_ of any kind with me."_

_She yelped when he clamped steel fingers around the back of her neck and yanked her closer, then froze._

_"Is that so?" he smiled darkly then spun her around and shoved her back to the bed._

That had been the real reason she lost her love for Xander. Secretly, she hated him for not saving her. He'd just laid there across the room while Spike had...She knew it was unfair. He'd been bashed over the head with a microscope. He couldn't have done anything. But she still wished he had saved her. Stopped the sick creature from stealing her innocence.

She was weak with blood loss when he finally pulled back, that sadistically attractive grin parting his lips.

"It's been a while, Red." He spoke in tones soft enough that she could hear them just over the music. Willow trembled, terror making her heart pound painfully in her chest. How long until he stopped _that_ too, she wondered. Then his face slid back into its human counterpart and he tilted his head. Barely able to keep her own lifted anymore, she groaned.

This hurt, like her veins were collapsing and her bones were hollow. She felt so weak. Breakable and heavy, god..._so_ heavy. And it all made the vampire laugh.

**He loved the way she tried to squirm under him.** The way those innocent, emerald eyes danced about the room looking for her savior. In truth, Buffy wasn't the only Sunnyhell girl who tickled his interest.

It was her innocence, he knew. The sweetness and life in her. The slayer was strong, they all knew, but _this _girl…

There was something hidden in her. Buried just beneath the surface. A power like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he wanted a part of it.

Red was a force of nature.

Right now, however, she was food for the beast. Spike released one of her limp hands to skim fingers down her side. The witch's eyes went glassy with frightened tears and he'd never wanted her more.

Too bad a group of commandoes burst into the building before he could take her. Willow was quick to play on his surprise. She shifted sideways, smashing a lamp across his face. As he shook from the mild pain, she raced from the room.

"Bollix." He grumbled, dusting porcelain from his trench coat as he paced into the darkened hall. Someone had set off gas...or smoke, (whatever, he didn't breathe) and he could see the army-types sporting thermal goggles.

With all the chaos in the hall it was easy to snag one of the fleeing girls and pull her tightly against himself in the corner.

"Hush now, pet." He murmured into her ear, "You wouldn't want to make me angry, would you?"

She whimpered against his shoulder, eyes squeezing closed. "Good girl." But his attention was on a pair of army-types just in front of them. They scanned the hall, pausing on Spike and the student, then moved on. His body had leeched just enough of her heat to fool them.

"Damnit!" the first commando hissed. His partner gripped his shoulder (in a very non-gay way of course)

"Chill, man, he's got a chip. If they got the chance to activate it, he can't hurt anyone anymore." He gave a short laugh, "He's a neutered puppy now."

The intense desire to force-feed the man his big shiny gun almost took Spike over, but he managed to hold back, waiting for them to leave.

"That's a big _if_." the first sighed and they turned out of the hall, leaving frightened murmurs from other students behind.

A chip? What had those wankers done to him in the labs? He glared after the commandoes, stepping into the open hall with his human shield.

"Can't hurt..." It couldn't be true. He'd go insane! "Time for a test, then." He sighed.

The girl watched him with huge, brown eyes. She looked like one of those damn Pound Puppy dolls Drusilla used to fawn over.

"_Look at them, Spike. All the pain they're in. Its delicious! "_

He frowned, not liking the human twinge in his gut at the thought of his sire. That worthless bitch had left him for a chaos demon.

Of all things!

"I never liked those dolls." he told the confused girl before bending her arm backwards. She yelped, eyes growing even bigger, and he smirked, ramming his free hand into her elbow so the bone snapped out of place. He cut off her scream by bashing her head into the wall, then took a deep, contented breath.

"Looks like Big Bad's still a rabid dog." He grinned, then casually stepped over the corpse and headed out of the dorm. Time for a spot of fun.


	2. Lie For Me

**Author's Note:**

**Since, for some reason, I can't get my stars to work here, the lower-case x will have to do. Like any fade, it means time has passed for that character or a switch of scenes.**

**Willow made it to the edge of campus before collapsing in a heap of sobs**. It had been _so close. _She could still feel his cold fingers on her skin. Tentatively, she brushed her fingertips over the bite mark, coming away crimson.

And that was it.

_**xxx**_

"Will! Will, wake up!" Buffy shook her into consciousness, bruising her shoulders in the process. It took a moment to shake from her fuzzy nightmare, then she burst into tears. It had been too much. Spike biting her, almost repeating what he'd done to her in high school. She was crushed to the slayer's chest before she knew what was going on.

"Ok…oxygen becoming an issue." She smiled tightly when Buffy pulled away. The slayer touched her neck gently then gripped her stake.

"Who did it?"

"Spike."

There was a moment of shock while Buffy came to grips with the Big Bad being back in town, then her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'll kill him for this." She swore then paused, "Will?" She seemed unable to meet her friend's eyes, which made Willow a bit uneasy.

"Uh-huh?" she replied, standing on shaky legs.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but…um" they locked gazes, "Why didn't he kill you?"

"He was…" but the words died in her throat. No one knew what had happened, not even Oz. they couldn't know. Not ever. Eyes downcast, she finished lamely, "He just stopped. I don't know why. Maybe something was wrong." _With me._ She added silently and Buffy nodded, lost in thought. There was a long pause while the slayer mulled something over, and a tiny voice screamed that she somehow knew. That she would tell. Oh goddess, the others would find out, and they'd look down on her, and she'd have to move away. Maybe to Canada! And she'd have to learn the Canadian national-

"I'm just glad you're all right." Buffy jolted her from her frantic thoughts and she looked up, eyes wide. "If anything had happened to you…" she trailed off, eyes going glassy with potential tears. Willow hugged her, but couldn't smile. The slayer could save her from almost every hell beast but this one. She hadn't been there to stop it. And now, it was too late.

"Let's head back to Giles, he needs to know Spike's back.

_**xxx**_

"He has a what?" Buffy frowned at her watcher while straddling the training horse.

"A chip." He repeated, cleaning his glasses. This seemed to mean something important.

"Potato?" Xander called from the couch, only to receive pointed stares, "Ok…shutting up now."

The Scoobies were at a loss. First the Big Bad was back in Sunnydale. Then he'd nearly killed Willow. But this…

"Tell us the part where he can't kill us again." Anya smiled widely, leaning against Xander. The two smiled and waited for Giles. It sent a strange tinge through the redhead, though she didn't know why. She had Oz.

"If I'm correct, the chip should make Spike completely unable to harm a human being."

"But, what about Will?" Oz frowned, one arm protectively around his girl.

_Oh, sure. Once the danger's gone everybody is here to help. _

Willow was feeling a bit testy since the act, and she knew everyone could tell. It was in the way they watched her when they thought she wasn't looking. Like they were waiting for her to snap. Of course, they assumed it was shock, after almost dying, not…the _truth_. Giles nodded sagely, looking her over.

"Yes, well…it seems he attempted to fight the chip or-"

"Or he didn't know he had it?" Anya interrupted proudly. Giles paused in his funny British irritation, but she didn't notice, too proud that she was helping. "He isn't the brightest bulb."

They all nodded at that while Buffy perked up, twirling her stake. "Does this mean I get to kill him to put him out of his misery?" The slayer was entirely too happy with this idea, but then again, Willow wasn't opposing it…or she should have been.

What was wrong with her?

"In any case, I don't feel it's safe for Willow to stay in the dorm. "He regarded her with a slight frown, "Perhaps Oz could-"

"Done." The werewolf said, hugging her tighter. She could only look around at them in frustration. Did they all think she was some kind of child? Poor little Willow. What? Was she suddenly unable to protect herself now that she'd been bitten? Not like it was the first time! Harmony had attacked her earlier _this year!_ She suddenly needed to get away.

"I'm…air." She pulled from Oz's embrace to hurry outside into the garden.

_**xxx **_

**Giles opened his mouth to call to her, but Oz shook his head**. The Scoobies were quiet a long while. Xander's eyes were narrowed ever-so-slightly. There was a not-full story floating around here. Yeah, Spike was a sociopathic murderer…yeah, he was soulless and hated them all, but Willow was used to this kind of thing. It shouldn't have affected her this strongly. So that left the question, what the hell had that monster really done to her? He could only guess…which led to vivid mental images that made his stomach turn. He wanted his Willow back. The smiley ball of fire that made the Scoobies better with her intelligence and fluffed humor.

"Whatever happened," Xander said aloud, startling the group, "We need to find him soon."

Buffy nodded once, face going serious instantly. "No time like the now." Then, spinning on her heel, she grabbed her coat and left. Xander could only hope that she found the vampire and staked him once and for all. Anya was idly rubbing his chest now, but his attention went to the werewolf. Off in concerned thought, completely focused on his girl's well being.

"She's going to be all right, Oz." Giles assure him, receiving only an unconvinced nod.

She would, Xander vowed.

_**xxx**_

"**Is this seat taken?" **The husky feminine drawl made Spike turn. Instant charm. His only reply was a slow sweep of her figure with his eyes. The girl smiled and joined him at the bar.

And he'd thought the Bronze would be boring tonight.

"So," she rolled the cherry from her drink over her tongue suggestively before sucking it in. Her fingers brushed his on the bar, "Do you wanna…" She trailed off , glancing at the dark section beneath the stairs.

Oh…this one was naughty. Spike smirked, he'd have to punish her for that. With a small nod, he stood, taking her hand and leading her into the dark. Away from any help. Then, Just as she leaned into him and he'd snaked his arms around her back, he turned. She was too shocked to scream at his demon face, but managed a sharp gasp before he sunk his teeth into her.

This one was a fighter. She tried to bat him away, even to kick him, but he snapped down on the sensitive tendons at her throat and she stilled, whimpering pathetically. Spike released the tender spot and pulled back enough to watch her reaction to seeing her life's blood on his lips. There was confusion at first, then her eyes shot wide and she drew a breath to scream, but her kissed her, filling her mouth with her own blood. She sputtered, choked on it, then mewed into him.

_So fragile_, he thought then nipped her tongue when she became Willow.

What was it about that little witch that had his blood lust crazy? It wasn't desire…ok..maybe a bit, but nothing like affection. He wanted to hurt her, not treat her like the next Dru. Spike wanted to devour her, make her beg. Pestilent gods, the demon in him wanted to break her.

The girl went limp in his arms, but he'd already lost interest. He let the half-dead slut crumple into a nearby chair and weaved back into the crowd. It took a minute to convince himself she wasn't another fantasy, but her spotted her. The witch alone sat at her usual table. Clear view of the stage. The music tonight was slow enough to dance to. Body on body. His smile was devious as he moved toward her.

**The Bronze wasn't helping.** She still felt crappy, then her world exploded.

"You here alone?"

Jumping to her feet, she spun to see Spike, then back peddled and hit metal. He gripped the table's edge on either side of her, caging her there. Willow's eyes dashed about, frantically, but no one was coming to her recue. No one knew he was a monster.

"I believe I asked you a question, pet." The way his tone dropped then, making it so obviously a threat, made her cringe.

"B…Buffy's just over there." She lied, but he caught it, raising his brows mockingly.

"Is she now?"

She could only nod, before, quick as lightning, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the throng of dancers. Willow opened her mouth to call for help, but he snapped her to him and tsk'ed in her ear.

"Let's not spoil the fun, love." He murmured, then kissed the place he'd bitten her before. The small contact sent shocks down her spine, and left her trembling. The vampire then wound her arms around his neck and swayed her to the music. She whimpered softly, eyes tearing as he purred and feathered threatening kisses over her throat.

"I could kill you right here and be gone before anyone realized it." He whispered against her ear, "Buffy wouldn't even know it was me."

"No," she breathed, unable to force any volume for terror, but he heard her and chuckled. He was right; no one would be able to stop him. How quickly he could snuff out that flame within her. She went rigid when his hand skimmed down her skirt, sweeping back with the material in tow.

"What are you-"But he shushed her.

"**Don't make a scene, Red."** And so she remained silent, trembling when his fingers brushed her thigh. Flashes of _that night _forced her rational mind back, and she shoved him, freezing once she realized what she'd just done.

_Don't make a scene._ Well, he would kill her now.

Spike snatched up her arm and began to drag her toward the back. She managed to get out a short cry before he slapped a palm over her mouth and they entered the bathroom. He clicked the lock then released her.

"Please" she begged when he leaned in, "Spike, I-"

But he kissed her.

Willow gasped into his mouth as his teeth pinched her lower lip. Then he pulled back sporting his game face with a droplet of her blood on his lips. Then the real horror started. His hands slid up under her skirt hooking her panties and he forced them down her thighs. She screamed but the vampire knocked her head back against the mirror, stunning her. The world spun, but he didn't stop. Instead, he hefted her up onto the sink from under her thighs and ripped the rest of the cotton away

"No!' she wheezed and he laughed.

"Come on Red, you need it. All this time and-"

"NO!" she spat, "Don't touch me."

Loosing his smile, he yanked her forward on the counter and stepped between her legs."You're really gunna tell me the dog gets it done?" he pressed into her, "I know better."

"Please no" Willow managed to sob as he gathered her wrist and pinned them behind her.

"Hush now, pet." She bit back a yelp when he twisted her arm. She was crying, and for once, he didn't want that. He arched a brow when she glared at him then slipped his free hand between her thighs, and she nearly jumped off the table.

"Oh god!" She hated herself. She was horrible. Disgusting. She was spawn. Because, Goddess, it felt wonderful!

"That's right, peaches," Spike laughed and stepped back. She groaned and ached for him to continue, "Now run home to Buffy."

She opened her mouth to protest, then checked the impulse. What was _wrong _with her? He was a DEMON. A sociopathic murderer with a lust for screaming innocents. Why the HELL had she almost asked him to stay?! Willow jumped off the counter and stepped around him, eyes narrowed as she smoothed her skirt.

_Bastard_

"**She's going to kill you, you know." **The witch spat, the venom nearly burning him. Damn the girl could give a look! If anything said 'please die in a fire', THIS was it. He'd never really liked being threatened, at least not by weaker beings. The witch yelped when he bolted forward and slammed her against the bathroom door. Being this close, he could feel the race of her heart and building heat in her skin.

"No she won't" Spike corrected, "You won't let her." And he knew it was true. He saw it in her eyes. The look of complete loathing because she knew she wanted him. Craved him, even if it sickened her.

"You're going to tell them the chip works right an' proper, and keep the slayer off my back."

Willow only glared before stomping down on his toe. It was amused surprise and not pain that made him step back, but she seemed mortified that she'd done it. The fear swam off her in waves.

"Well you're a little firecracker, aren't ya?" He laughed, pulling out a smoke. "They're steel-toed, love, but nice try."

Normally he would have hit her back. Sent her sprawling to the floor for even thinking she could hurt him, but this was too much fun.

"Look at you. Shaking. Terrified." He moved forward, delighting in the way her eyes grew wider with his proximity. "Alone, little lost lamb." Willow yelped when he gave her a sharp pop across the cheek. "I _love _it."

Then someone was banging on the door, yelling for them to get the hell out. Spike was irritated, but managed to seem unfazed. She, however, instantly called back that she was just finishing up, face going scarlet. She could be so adorably modest sometimes. Reaching behind her to bring them closer, he unlocked the door and flicked his cigarette into the sink.

He left her to squirm under the astonished looks of her classmates. Finding _her_ of all people in a public restroom with someone like _him. _What they must think.

"Rosenberg?!"

He didn't stay to hear her awkward explanation. He'd play later.


	3. Will' Be Done

"I'm sayin' Spike took a trip to the vet and now he doesn't chase the other puppies anymore."

Willow's heart was in her throat. It had been days since she'd last seen Spike. Days of comfortable fearless time…that had nearly driving her insane. (She kept expecting him to appear) And then with Oz…He'd left her alone. Disappeared and taken all his things. Seeing Spike now…she wanted to collapse.

"Come in, Spike." Buffy twirled her stake menacingly, but they all knew the vampire was safe. She had to admit…he looked like crap. Pale…er than usual. Lips cracked and nearly white. Why wasn't he feeding? And then it hit her.

"The chip! It works?" But he'd been able to hurt her, had that only been a ruse? No, it couldn't have been. Spike nodded, swaying on his feet.

"Wankers mush of activated the bugger. He growled the seething hatred still there despite his weak state. She felt her knees trembling and sat in the armchair next to Xander and Anya. He couldn't hurt her. She was finally safe. So why did she have this feeling?

"**Well I'm not going back in there!" **Buffy crossed her arms, pouting like a child. "Giles! He's ooky, and rude, and my enemy, remember? Introduced himself by trying to kill us all on parent-teacher night. I almost got impaled in the _face._"

"Yes, well…"the watcher sighed heavily, seeing he was loosing.

"I won't do it." Buffy straitened in a '_that's final' _way.

Willow tried to be invisible, sinking into her chair. For three days she'd managed to avoid seeing him. Dangerous or not. She knew for a fact that he didn't need physical contact to hurt her. Spike was a world-class manipulator. He could read them all like open books and knew exactly what to say to get under their skin.

"Willow!" She jumped back into the now, eyes huge. "Please, can you feed him?" Buffy gave puppy face and Willow felt her resolve waver. Of course, the slayer saw this and slapped on more. "_Please_?! He's all chained up, can't even hurt you."

She bit her lower lip and solemnly took the "Kiss the Librarian" mug from her best friend. Buffy grinned and rushed outside, Giles in flustered tow.

The second those crystal blue eyes fell to her, she froze. He was indeed chained up in the bathroom. Her heart was racing from just his attention; fear must have been poring off of her in waves. She gulped and inched forward, jumping when the bathroom door swung shut of its own accord.

"Skittish, love?" He titled his head slightly and she frowned, face instantly heating up. Damn that smirk. She hated that he could affect her strongly over the smallest of things.

"Shoosh!" Willow ordered, trusting the mug toward him and looked away. After a long moment, she couldn't help sneaking a glance, which of course he'd been waiting for. With a satisfied smirk, he pulled the bendy straw between his teeth and began to feed. The thick slurp-y sound made her stomach roll.

"Oh, come off it, Red. You've done this for Angel, you must of."

"Angel wasn't a psychotic jerk at the time," she shot back without thinking.

In the time it took her to realize he'd moved, Spike had knocked her into the tub with him and locked the chain across her chest. She was pinned, and what's worse, he had her flush against his body.

"That wasn't nice."He growled into her ear. Willow struggled to get away, realizing too late that it only rubbed the two of them together, then went rigid. Spike chuckled, shifting a leg so that her ass fell between his legs.

"Go on, pet," he purred, "squirm. Thrash about. I love when you do that."

Willow's lip trembled and she tried to arch off of him, but he pulled the chain tighter, giving it no slack. They were pressed to close for her comfort and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"I…I'll yell for Buffy!"

"You'll be dead before you draw the breath."

Her heart jumped up, pounding in her throat, making her voice rasp with fear. "You can't. The chip-"But he laughed, low and threatening and she knew her previous feelings had been right. He wasn't harmless. This was a trick. A scheme. But since when did Spike scheme? The slam of the front door made her jump and she scrambled out of the tub when he loosened the chain. Buffy was groaning about something, but Willow's attention was locked on the grinning vampire.

"Tell them and they'll be finding your body for weeks," he promised, eyes darkening with the threat. She nodded jerkily and stumbled back another step Oh Goddess, what was wrong with her? But she knew she'd keep the secret that could kill them all. The only consolation was knowing he wasn't after them. He wanted to hurt a witch.

**She'd dropped the mug. **Spike couldn't see it, but the smell of that disgusting pig's blood now permeated the bathroom. His stomach clenched, reminding him that it had been four days since he'd last fed from a human. Nearing a week, and Spike hadn't maimed so much as one single innocent. 

Hadn't tortured any drunken wanderers. Hadn't defiled and schoolgirls. And he was nearing the end of his chain with the Slayer. Each time she taunted him, struck him, hell, even looked at him crossly, he wanted to rip her throat out. Yes, the chains really kept him secure, but there were other ways to deal with this problem.

Every night his dreams took him two places. The first, to the Slayer's battered form. Limbs flung at odd angles in the blood-spattered dirt. She would beg him to kill her, end the pain, and he, being the perverse creature he was, only hurt her more. Hurt her until the pain or loss of blood finally ended her waste of an existence.

The second was to Willow. The reason for this little game. He saw her sprawled across some surface, be it bed or table or floor, and whimpered for him. Begged that he hurt her just a little more. That he _take_ her. And he did. Roughly. Mercilessly. The dream, however, always ended just before he could finish. Seconds before she screamed out his name. He was a twisted thing, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself between the timid redhead's thighs.

Besides, part of him knew she'd be anything but timid in his embrace.

Another cramp in his guy pulled him from the reverie and he growled. "Oi! I'm still starved in here!"

"No one cares, Spike!" _Harris_. That beady-eyed little pillox. He would come to a sticky, screaming end, that one. The second he found a way to get the witch, they'd all die. He wasn't even sure he wanted to keep her around very long. Part of him still hoped this was just a Predator thing. She was easy prey, practically begging to be…maybe after he'd bore of her and go back to the way things were. But right now his problem way the Slayer. That bouncy little bitch. He was going to get free and so her exactly what a creature of the night could _really _do. He was going to…

_Marry Buffy Summers._

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" Willow prayed they didn't hate her. Prayed everyone was ok. In an attempt to skim over her Oz-grief, she'd cast a spell to have her will done. Xander was being hunted down by every demon in town, Giles was blind, and worst of all…

Buffy and Spike were getting _married!_ As in huge ring (or in this case skull ring), white dress, and church…ok maybe not c_hurch, _but you get the idea.

Seeing them on the crypt floor, tongues lashing, bodies pressing together as if they wanted to become one, she felt the oddest twinge of annoyance. Or maybe it was just disgust…Yeah…she'd go with that. With an extra jolt of power, she spoke the counter spell and the demons attacking vanished.

All went silent as Buffy and Spike broke their fevered embrace and stared at one another. First in confusion, then in shock,

Then in abject horror.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Oh God!"

The cries came simultaneously and each threw themselves away from the other as if the contact burned like magma. The slayer wiped at her mouth as Spike spit onto the ground, gagging.

"Spike lips! Lips of Spike!" Buffy was gasping, fanning her face as if to blow off his residue.

"Um…"Willow gave a weak smile, "Hey?"

All turned as one and glared. The vampire's look actually made her cringe.

'Oh Shit' didn't seem to cover it.

…

"I _loved _him." Buffy grimaced, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie. "God…gross"

_Yeah, Willow_ thought. For some reason, this annoyed her. That Buffy was complaining this much….

_OH! Bad Willow!!_ She scolded silently. Meanwhile the slayer chatted away.

"Blah blah blah and oh my GOD! Riley thinks I'm getting married!"

"You should fix that." She advised with the tiniest of smirks. Buffy nodded, looking panicked, then dashed out. The red head found herself enjoying it entirely too much. Before she could think that little happy over, Giles approached, cleaning his glasses, eyes averted. She instantly readied herself for news that was of The Bad.

But, oh, this was so much worse.

"I'll need to ask a favor of you this evening," he began. She nodded once, noting his prominent stutter, an idea already popping up in her head.

"Favor?"

…


	4. Bite the Babysitter

**Author's note****: Spike gets a bitsy-bit rough here, but remember, this fic isn't about cuddly love and bunnies (horrible little floof-spawn that they are)I need to reestablish the soullessness that is Spike. If things such as say… crazy, wild, monkey love offend you, it'd probably be best not to keep reading. (not that we're getting **_**that**_** far yet…but it just might be to come…if you're good little boys and girls) Anyway, this is nowwhere as bad as thing can and wll get..just bare with me, kittens.**

**This was bad**. No! worse than bad, this was horrible! No! worse than…ok…so this was really, really horribly bad.

Spike was tied to the dining chair in the living room, humming some random, British ditty. He was entirely too peppy right now and the fact that they were alone in Giles' apartment didn't help much.

"So, this is fun." The soft tone made her nervousness increase tenfold. She decided no answer was the best answer, seeing as he'd only try to get to her. Spike sighed.

"You planning on feeding me any time soon, Red?"

"The last time didn't work out so well," she reminded him, frowning at the wickedly amused glint in his eyes. "You'll just have to wait."

At that, he cocked a brow, then, flexing his fingers, curled them around the arms of the chair. She paused, not sure what in the hell he was doing, but it couldn't be good.

"Wait?...Riiight."

There was a deafening crack as he snapped the arms out and back, splintering the wood and shaking off his bonds. While her heart decided to play racket-ball within her chest, he calmly stood and smoothed out the front of his black shirt. "I'm hungry _now_." He said, advancing. Willow backed away, hitting the fridge with a surprised squeak. Her eyes grew larger until he stopped just in front of her, looking down into her frightened expression. Then without a word, he grabbed her upper arms and shifted her out of the way.

She was frozen. Dumbfounded as he took out a mug of blood and popped it into the microwave… so he really was just…oookay. His penetrating blue eyes remained on her as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed.

_Oh, Mr. Vampire, what big biceps you have._

_The better to crush the life from you, my dear._

Right…he was free, chipless, and giving her that alluring/dangerous smile. This wasn't even close to over.

**He loved watching her mind race.** The way she went over every possible escape route in her head. Her leafy-green eyes stole little glances he wasn't supposed to catch before returning to the floor or counter. Watching her face as she tried to figure him out was absolutely _delicious_.

"So…um, Spike?" She jumped when the microwave dinged, and he inclined his head in response, retrieving the mug, and began to drink. It wasn't _that_ bad tonight, though he'd much rather have the firecracker over there. She glanced at the ruined chair, then cleared her throat.

"I have to tie you back up, so you kinda have to-"

"No"

That made her trip over her words, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Um…yes?" she replied, though it came across as more of a question.

"Not gunna happen, peaches," he shrugged, finishing off his blood. "Not unless it's for kinks."

"Kin-Oh! No!" she started. Instant blush. Instant fluster. He fought back a grin, reminding himself that he had to play it cool or she'd only panic. Well…that was inevitable, but he wanted her lucid as long as possible.

"Spike, you can't stay like this, "she glared at him, "If I have to break out the chains-"But he cut her off.

"Are you threatening me, kitten?" He narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly, smirking at her sudden burst of courage.

_I'll have to put a stop to that._ He thought. Willow shook her head vigorously, as if seeing the ice she stood on melting.

"No, I…kitten?"

He didn't reply, tired of the game and instead set his mug on the counter. She would flit about until he returned to a chair or attacked. But then, part of him loved this. The blood that bloomed just below the surface of her skin. A crimson blush that spread from cheek to collar. And her lips; slightly parted as she waited for his next move. So, being the gentleman he'd learned to mimic, he gave her what she needed.

In a flash of movement, he'd grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a harsh kiss. Her sharp intake of breath made him smirk and he nipped her lower lip playfully before pulling back.

"In any case, I have much better ideas than sitting here while you tremble."

"I…I don't tremble."

"You're doing it now." He pointed out then began to lead her into the living room, toward the couch. She didn't seem to notice, too focused on his eyes. And his mouth. Oh yes, the little bit wanted more. If only she'd admit it. He made her sit on the couch, than leaned in, lips instantly feathering over her throat. Willow's breath hitched in that timidly surprised way he loved so much and his hand went to her knee.

**Oh Goddess!** Oh crap! Oh…_Krishna!! _

Willow couldn't breath. Her heart was pounding and her lungs seemed to have forgotten their use.

_Stupid lungs_, she thought, _Without you, how will I scream?_

Then his hand slid up her thigh and she pushed at him frantically. Her skirt was slit up to just above her knees, so he was Direct-Contact Man with her skin and heading for the danger zone.

"Stop!" she cried after managing to force him back. Willow bounced to her feet and side-stepped him, running for the door. Only to find the damn thing locked! Why the hell did Giles have one of those slidey-chains? Why the one lock humanly impossible to operate when panicking?! Behind her, Spike tsked. Calm as could be, he made his way across the room. She didn't waist any more time once he'd 

swept up a coil of rope from his chair and advanced. She was pounding up the stairs in a frenzy. Ok…now what?

In Giles bedroom; no weapons, no _anything_. Oh God! He'd already fashioned a slip knot at one end of the rope, utterly unaffected by her abject terror. Windows! She could scale the roof! As Willow dashed for the last chance of escape, he snaked an arm around her waist from behind and tossed her away from the window. She flopped onto the bed and yelped.

"Cat and mouse, is it?" Spike asked sounding almost interested. She made another frantic leap toward the window, but didn't even make it off the bed. "Bloody hell," he laughed as he gathered her wrists, "You're a regular firecracker tonight." The rope slipped around her wrists, tightening before she could struggle. Then he looped it a few times, crossing it between her hands so that there was no chance she was getting it off any time soon.

"Spike, stop." She said, breathing heavily from fear and exertion. He pulled the loose end of the rope to him like a leash and wrapped it around his own wrist as you would to secure a large dog on a walk. She was forced to roll onto her knees, which brought her to the edge of the bed and inches from him.

"Don't hurt yourself, pet, that's for later." He said this in a low, sultry purr. She felt like some kind of harem slave, tethered and powerless for her master.

"Spike-"

"Hush." He stroked her hair with his free hand and smiled, "We're gunna play a little game now, yeah?"

"Giles-"

"Won't be back until dawn. Quit interrupting me."

Willow bit her lip, terrified of all this… whatever it was. What had he been planning? Even scarier question…

Why was part of her excited?

**Spike tightened his grip on the leash, removed all slack. **He wanted her close. No use playing the game if she tried bolting again. The he saw it, the tiniest glint in those leek-green eyes. She might be fighting, but there was an eagerness in them that made him grin.

"I want you to listen real closely, no questions. Got that?"

"But I-"

"Am I speaking some other language?' he laughed and shook his head, then paused to see her eyes shoot wide again when she realized she was pissing him off. "Because you seem to be having the hardest time understanding me tonight."

Willow's lips parted as she struggled to come up with an excuse, but all he did was watch her, and she closed them again.

"You done?"

With an angry, resigned frown, she nodded. God, he was having fun with this. Feeling generous, he let her fall back gently on the bed and loosened his hold on the tether. She instantly pushed herself back until she hit the iron headboard.

**Ok, this was not helping her at all. **Here she was waiting for him to just attack her, and he only watched her. What was _he _waiting for? Damnit! She couldn't stand this. The wondering was going to just kill her.

"If you aren't going to do anything, then back off." Show him you aren't afraid. He likes it when you're afraid. "I'd rather you-"but she didn't get to finish, because the vampire was suddenly above her. Her arms were pinned above her head and she cried out when his knee forced her leg apart.

"Ok! Wrong thing to say! I didn't mean-"

"Shut up." Spike strung the tether up between the bars and tied it there so she couldn't pull her arms down. She was powerless now.

"_You're my little firecracker" he whispered in her ear. The smell of Jack Daniels still permeated the room. She closed her eyes, tried to stop the tears because they seemed to drive him on. And she couldn't do this much longer. Couldn't take this shame and humiliation. Xander was only across the room. If he woke up now, what would happen? Would he suddenly gain the ability to save her? Would he want to? Or would the sight repulse him so much that he drifted back into that coma-like state that WASN'T FUCKING HELPING HER!_

"Stay with me, love" Spike pulled her back into the present with a kiss. She mumbled a plea against his lips but it was lost, not that he would have listened anyway. No, instead the vampire kissed the line of her jaw to her throat. She grit her teeth when his cool tongue followed the course.

"_I don't see why you're still crying" he lounged beside her, head resting in his arms and watched her clutch her fuzzy pink shirt together. In all his savagery, he'd ripped it. Willow's eyes remained on the ground, damp and red. Her cheeks glistened from hours of tears, burned from the salt, and still she wept. Thought it was silent now, she was numb. When he reached out and touched her arm, she jumped, breath rushing out in a hiss of fear. He chuckled and pulled her down over him._

"_You're fine now, yeah? No more tears."_

_Terrified of what would come of disobedience, she nodded and fought back against the dampness. He brushed the hair plastered to her face away and smiled. "That's my girl."_

**Spike paused only a moment and was struck with the oddest sensation. **She only looked at him, eyes dulled from memories. Just a glance and he couldn't move. He frowned and pushed himself up. She looked…so sad.

But why the bloody hell did he _care_? William the Bloody didn't give a damn when women cried. He didn't want to hush them, to sooth them.

God, he needed to kill something. It had to be his diet, going so long without fighting the food. Without chase. Yes, that was the problem. It had to be. With a violently fast tug that made her yelp, the rope split from the iron bar and he pushed off of her, stepping away from the bed. Willow's confusion was palpable. She watched him as if the world were shifting.

To hell with this, he needed a nasty kill. No more playing these pointless games with the slayer's girl.

"Something young," he said softly and spun heading for the front door and his trench coat.

**Willow sat there the longest time, frozen as her mind raced.** What was going on? Why…oh no. She wasn't even good enough for the standardless bloodsucker now? But of course, Oz didn't want her either. She was worthless.

Yeah, great.

She worked the rope off her wrists hooking the offensive thing on the iron leaves to saw the damn thing off. She didn't know how to take this, or why it bothered her so damn much that she HADN'T just gotten raped.

"I'm disturbed." She said wiping her mouth.

"Bastard." She spat and jumped off the bed, storming down the stairs and right up to him as he opened the door. She tossed the rope at him, then smacked his chest while he was distracted.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with woman?" she opened her mouth, but had no answer, so she closed it again and continued to beat him with her hand as the other clutched tightly into a fist.

Oz didn't want her. He couldn't even stand to be around her long enough for a goodbye. And now, the most despicable creature on the Goddess' green earth, the one who had spent the last couple weeks screwing her life over, shrugged and said "Nah" Fuck that! She wasn't that worthless, right?

All of a sudden she was crying again, like the baby she was.

"Willow?" he asked slowly, there was no mocking, no play for dominance and power. He wasn't going to turn her weakness against her now, he simply wanted to understand why she'd just grabbed the lapels of his jacket and began to sob, forehead to his chest.

It was a good question.

"**Now let's not jump to conclusions." Giles rolled his eyes then pulled out his glasses cleaning rag. **Buffy held up her hands and glanced away.

"There was no jumping. I took a tiny step and there conclusions were."

Her watcher frowned deeply and shook his head.

"Willow is not with him." Xander laughed nervously, motioning toward the leather clad man. "I mean...eww. Personal hygiene man needs to visit him soon. No, you're gossip in lies."

Buffy pouted, "I found good gossip, ok? Parker said Willow came out of the bathroom with leather coat man, who else could it be."

Anya looked around boredly. "Spike?" then she gave a shrill, sarcastic laugh, "Wouldn't _that _be funny."

Both the Scoobies grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah," Xander frowned, "_That _would happen."


	5. Mardokk the Magic Dragon?

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, so before you complain, yes it's shorter than the others, but there is a reason. This s the first introduction of the bad-ish guy (and not our beloved Spike) Had I added more, it would have made this chapter drag, believe me, I tried. WHICH ONLY MEANS That the next one will be long and wonderful. Because, now we have a villian, or the hint onf one and an eveil plot to be foiled...perhaps...if willow's lucky and I'm in a good mood. HEHE**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy.**

"**Willow?"**

Spike couldn't move, too confused by this sudden…what exactly _had_ happened? The redhead clung to his shirtfront like it was a life raft, sobbing openly to him. He looked around, wide-eyed, like one of her friends would suddenly burst out and pull her away.

"Red, I uh-"

"Shut up." She mumbled into his chest then sniffled. He suddenly snapped back to himself and took a firm hold on her shoulders, pinning her into the wall and glaring. But…damn it all to hell, she didn't even lower her gaze. The little bit stared him directly in the eyes, as if to say "_Do it, please. Just finish this all."_

Spike pushed away from her and threw open the door with a curse. His hands shook and it was making the beast in him crazy. Why hadn't he just hurt her. Why had he untied her?

Without even bothering with subtlety, he pulled the first girl he crossed downtown into an alley, noticing too late that her hair was red. Obviously from a bottle, but good enough.

"Oh, pidgin," he stroked it once as she cringed into the wall away from his demon face, "You really should have gone with blond."

"What?" she stammered, glancing around for the help that would never come. Spike only chuckled.

He would take his time, but get back to his babe by sunrise.

"**Willow?"**

Everyone seemed to be calling her name tonight, but she didn't snap like she wanted. Instead, she gave a huge fake smile and looked up from her laptop.

"What is it Tara?" The mini witch sat down in the arm chair across from her looking sad and timid, as usual. The common room at the college was uncharacteristically empty, but that was fine.

"Are you…I mean i-is there…um" Tara looked down, then took a deep breath "Is everything ok?"

The smile melted into an empty, almost hostile glare, "What do you mean? I'm fine."

What the hell was this? Since when did anyone really care what was going on with her feelings? They'd all been too happy about turning a blind eye when Oz had first left. Then, she'd needed them most of all. She still did, but that wasn't happening. Instead, for some incredibly ridicules reason, she'd gone to _Spike._

"Are…are you sure?" Tara met her gaze now, looking frustrated.

"I'm great, Tara. Just peachy! I gotta go now, catch you later, kay?" Willow rushed from the room like a bat out of hell. She didn't stop until she'd reached the edge of campus and then it was into the Coffee 

bean. There she could think in peace…and hey! If she was lucky, some vamp would find her on the way back to the dorms. Here's to hoping!

**Mardokk** wasn't a powerful demon. In fact, he was pretty harmless. With a spiney back, finned arms, and six-inch retractable fangs, he didn't look it, but normally, he was a pretty ok guy….demon…whatever.

His employer, however wasn't someone you fucked with. Not even the other demons did that and the stupid ones that tried came back in buckets…literally. That was one scary demon lord. Mardokk felt sorry for the poor soul who attracted his boss's attention.

Which at the moment, was a cute-but-gloomy looking redhead with the power to bend wills should she apply herself.

Mardokk was tailing the saucy little thing tonight, learning habits and relations. He needed all the information he could gather for the Boss. Part of him wondered what would happen to the girl once _Obsidian_ was through with her…the rest of him knew it wasn't going to be pleasant and kindly turned the other cheek. Better the human than his ass.

He watched her nursing the same coffee she'd ordered half an hour ago. She'd sigh then she'd type something halfheartedly up, then sip again at the cold, black gook in her paper cup. What had her so down, he wondered? What could get a bitty witch with the power to shift reality in a foul temper? He'd never understand humans with power. It was either "Give me absolute power!" or "Look at me, I mustn't use my gift. I'm so artsy and glum! Watch me brood!"

Screw that…he would have found the middle ground there. Or he would turn the world into a permanently dark paradise and make every woman on it want to be his harem slaves.

Just sayin'.

The redhead's cute little noggin popped up and focused on a jogging figure across the street. She looked angry…furious for a long moment, then smiled when he came up to her, dopey grin and shaggy hair swaying about.

"Hey, there, Will, whatcha up to…all alone…by yourself?"

Well, this one was a winner.

"I'm going over those files we got about the commando guys, Xander." She sounded irritated, but he took it as sarcasm.

"The one with the cool electro-blasters?" this seemed to excite him…a wee bit too much for Mardokk's taste.

"Yes…those." She went back to her laptop, typing like a professional. "I want to actually have some info for Buffy and Giles tomorrow."

Mardokk nearly breathed in the bit of hot dog he'd been munching.

_Buffy_? The slayer with the bouncy blond hair and bouncy round…brains. Well, shit! This was going to blow someone's lid or get him a few extra pockets of change. Obsidian needed to know immediately whatever the case.

"Same time tomorrow, babydoll" he muttered as he passed the two college students….well, the boy didn't look like a campus brat, but whatever. Mardokk had some snitch work to do.


	6. Quicken

**Author's note:**

**OY! Give me some feedback, please. I need to know the basics about how this should go. It would help to hear what you have to say. So, any thoughts, or just encouragement would be **_**SWEET**_**. Thank's**

"**You guys weren't lyin' about having a Cadillac, were you?"**

Spike stood outside the Fish Tank, eyes on his latest meal. He'd been roving this rank-ass bar for half an hour and was beyond greatful for his luck. The girl, a high school student by her looks, was dragging an escort of two guys. They'd be nothing, of course, but it was a nuisance. He wasn't feeling like male-meat tonight.

"Cuz I'm just _crazy_ about a Cad." Spike moved silently forward as she looked at lunk number one. "Just the feel of the leather makes me wanna…" She turned back to find the guy missing and Spike tossed the corpse into the alley beside them, grabbing the second asshole around the throat so he couldn't make a sound and snapped his neck.

"Where'd ya go?" she asked coyly then turned to find her other man gone as well. Her heartbeat skipped, then began to pound. The fear in her voice slowly building. "What's going on? Where are you guys?"

Spike stepped up behind her just as she turned, "Not funny…!" her words died and she froze. Those wide eyes of hers locked on his icy blues and when she spoke her voice shook. "Who are you?"

His answer was slow, his tone a bit flirtatious. "Who do you want me to be?" That got a tiny smile.

"Did you see-"

"Those two _losers_ who thought they were good enough for _you_?" Her heart was pounding, but now for a different reason. She looked up at him like a nun who'd just met God.

"What happened to them?"

This time he smirked and her eyes darted eagerly to his lips, "They got sleepy." She barely heard him, too focused on his eyes again. "And _you _got something a whole lot better."

With that, he stepped around her and began walking away. Silently, he counted the seconds as she shook from her daze.

_Three. Two. One..._

"Hey! Wait up!" Her heavy footsteps echoed down the alley as she followed him. "What's your name?"

His grin spread to reveal fangs as his face morphed. Pausing until she reached him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Sheela, what's-"

Spike spun to face her and palmed her mouth when she began to scream. "Sheela." He repeated, backing her into the brick wall, "I like it." She whimpered beneath his palm and tried to struggle free, but he moved his grip around her throat and she froze.

"Now now, Sheela, love. Let's not get too feisty." She sobbed, watching him, petrified. Spike was only here for a quickie, no need to start a game so early in the night. Best to leave that sort of fun for later. Always keep something to play with in the morning. Something to keep you busy in the daylight hours when you couldn't sleep. She made to scream again and he yanked her closer by the throat, cutting off the sound as it came. "Hush, pidgin, I'll make it quick." He opened his jaws and growled, tearing into her jugular. More yelps and she really struggled, but his hold was too strong and soon she was slumping weakly into his ready arms. Too afraid to hold her own weight.

"William the Bloody?" The voice came out of nowhere, deep and gruff. Spike pulled back a bit, and Sheela went limp against his chest, her breathing coming in labored gasps.

"No one's called me that in a long time, mate." His eyes scanned the alley, resting on a thick shadow that moved closer. The shadow became a tall lizard-like demon with a rigged spikes and holes in both arms that looked as if they shot something nasty. He wore a worn jean jacket and pants, his hair in the form of a goat beard.

"I apologize, William. What would you rather I call you?" The thing tilted its massive head and watched him with completely black eyes.

"Spike." He answered. Sheela groaned softly in his arm and the thing smiled, flashed double rows of teeth like a shark.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal, _Spike_, I'd planned to catch you sooner. Please, finish. Take your time."

Spike cocked and eyebrow, "Riiight" What was this wanker's story and why did he keep apologizing? This should be interesting. "I was done." He said and snapped Sheela's neck with a swift jerk. She crumpled to the ground at his feet and he kicked her aside to approach the demon. Its smile widened at the show of hostility and it folded its clawed hands like a gentleman in front of its chest.

"My name is Mardokk, and I speak for my master, Obsidian."

Spike resisted the urge to snicker at the name. Something told him it wouldn't be appreciated. Instead, he cracked his neck and held up a bloodied hand. "Listen, mate. I don't do business with middle-men. If your boss wants anything from me, he can ask himself."

Mardokk's smile faltered only a tiny bit, and he glanced down at the body. Those unnerving black eyes flicked back up to meet Spike's and he sighed. "Very well."

The demon closed his eyes and just stood there. Spike nodded with a frown. "Right then. Night to y-"

The eyes flashed open and Spike went silent. They were no longer black, but a green so bright it seemed to glow. The color of antifreeze and without a pupil. The demon's body was tense, as if he fought not to move and when he spoke, the voice was too deep. Hollow and seeming to come from all around them.

"You called, vampire?" it asked, tilting its head slightly. Now it seemed almost playful…in a sinister way. Spike glanced around before focusing on the demon.

"Uh…yeah, Obsidian, isn't it?" There was only a nod. Something told him that this creature could dust him without moving. If it could possess a _demon _in so little time, he didn't stand a chance. Not yet anyway. "Yeah…oook. Should I know why you want me?"

It grinned coyly, a strange expression from a shark-toothed monster, and shook its head. "Trust me, vampire. You would do the wanting." At that, Spike was floored.

"Whoa now, that's not really my thing-"

"I need a human." It said, back to business and strait-faced. "A human with power."

"Great for you, now why do I care?" He was carful with his phasing this time. The sooner he got away from this pounce, the sooner he could shake off this disgusting feeling under his skin.

"You care because she is one you know and have tried to kill. I have need of the defender with power."

Was he talking about Buffy? "You want the slayer? Is that it?"

He frowned and narrowed his acid-green eyes. "I require the _human with power_, can you get her for me or not?"

Spike thought a moment, then asked his own question. "What you need her for, what you're planning…will it kill her?"

"Slowly."

His answer was in the wicked slow grin he gave his new boss. "Sign me up."

"**There's no way."**

This was answered by a chorus on grumbles from the Scoobies. Each looking anywhere but at the slayer as she paced back and forth in Giles' living room. Xander scrubbed his face with a hand and sighed heavily.

"She _has_ been acting a bit different lately." He murmured and Buffy was instantly on him, eyes huge as if pleading.

"Yeah! _Different,_ as in forcing all her friend to do her will and moping and spending her nights alone in the Bronze…"

"Not alone." Anya chimed in, "With leather-clad men who apparently are Spike."

"Well," Buffy slumped down into her chair and fought to find the logic through the nasty. "Maybe it isn't Spike at all! Maybe she was there with some other bleach-blond, British….OH!! Maybe he was just threatening her life!"

"Oh, well, then we could all rest easy." Giles frowned while cleaning his glasses. Buffy's response was a rude 'Hmmph' and then she held her head.

"Well, I just don't see it. I mean, it's Willow! And Spike is…icky!" She looked around at the others helplessly. "Why would this happen?"

Anya sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Other than the fact that she's still miserable over Oz and _He's _apparently the only one who's paying attention. Not to mention the fact that he's _incredibly_ attractive with that sexy British accent and that-"

"_Anya_!" Xander sat strait, eyes wide and the ex-demon paused, looking offended.

"What? Oh, am I not allowed to state the obvious? I mean, _yeah,_ he's tried to kill you all at one point or another, but you can't deny the fact that given the chance and different circumstances that even Buffy would let him-"

"WHOA!" Buffy held up her hands. "Not _ever_ would…_that_ happen!"

Xander shook his head and leaned back while Anya rolled her eyes at the others.

"Can I just say '_Geeaaggg_" he made the icky sound with a shiver. Buffy nodded.

"I see your '_Geeaaggg_' and raise you a '_Neeaannhh_"

Everyone went silent as the front door opened to admit a melancholy Willow. Anya smiled brightly, but Xander stopped her before she could out them.

"Hey Will, do anything fun today?" he asked happily. She arched a brow and looked around.

"What's happened? Who's dead? And did I know them?"

"No one's dead, Willow." Buffy assured quickly and Anya scoffed, muttering.

"Except your new boyfriend."

Instantly Willow's attitude turned to sharp irritation. She was guarded but angry. "What?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Anya burst out, looking at everyone then pointing to Willow. "We all know that you've been seeing Spike as some weird rebound guy after Oz left and now they're all worried but too afraid to bring it up." Then she paused looking at Xander, "Except me...Is this that thing I do that we were discussing?"

He nodded and she looked down. Willow was frozen, eyes wide and the air around them seemed to heat. She looked to each with wild angry fear until Buffy stood and touched her shoulder.

"We're not being all judgey…just,_ observey_." Willow pulled away from her, lips a grim line but said nothing. "We just want to understand, because let's face it,_ HIM _of all people? Are you trying to get yourself hurt?!"

Giles stood up with a heavily concerned look on his face and the redhead's eyes brimmed with tears.

"What we're saying, Willow, is that we're afraid for you. What if he'd hurt you?"

To that, she laughed darkly and all were suddenly nervous. "If?" she asked in a low tone that boiled with rage.

"Has he?' Xander's smile was gone, his boyish charm not even a memory. "Has he hurt you, Willow?"

She shook her head, laughing again and wiped her eyes. "You're all insane."

"No, we're your friends and we're trying to protect you."Buffy crossed her arms. Xander stood up and moved closer to his best friend.

"Will, if he ever did anything to you, I…" he faltered then clenched his jaw. "I don't know if I could keep myself from trying to kill him. I mean, you're like my _sister_, I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you."

Willow suddenly stopped moving. Just went stiff and unresponsive for a whole of 5 seconds, then she pulled away from all of them and ran out the door.

**They knew**.

How the fuck did they know? What was she going to do? Her heart was racing and her head spinning. She was running somewhere, but didn't remember where, she just continued. This was too much. Willow couldn't help think about what they thought of her. If they still loved her. Trusted her.

The next time she focused on her surroundings, she was in the cemetery, and boy was that the one place she shouldn't be. Not because of the fresh vamps that hung there, but this very cemetery was home of a certain dangerous blond.

"You miss me, pet?" The voice was sudden, but she'd partly expected it. He loved making her jump.

"They know." She murmured and didn't move. Spike was slow to approach, and his arched brow was mocking when he did.

"That supposed to mean something, peaches?"

"Buffy and Xander and the others, they know about us!" This time she glared at him but he was laughing softly and took her arm, pulling her close.

"What exactly is there to know about? What have we done?" he shook his head when she tried to reply and walked her backwards toward his crypt. "I don't think you have much to worry about."

She was pushed into the stone room and he sealed the door.

"Yet."

Willow's eyes widened as she stepped back, suddenly realizing how stupid it was to come to him. Buffy was right, he was evil and wicked and…he was still a handsome thing. Spike slid his trench coat off his shoulders and flung it over the armchair. His sharp eyes tracking her and she backed away. The radio was on now, and she recognized the song.

_You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you_

_Help me I broke apart my insides. Help me I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself_

Then all at once her retreat stopped. Her dark green eyes lifted to his and she let him close in without complaint. The vampire's expression became somewhat confused, and the rising onto her tip-toes, she kissed him.

"So we'll give them something to worry about."


	7. A Little Sweat

**Author's Note: **

**WARNING! Here lies sexual content! Please tread carfully…**

**And then leave me reviews.**

**Please?**

**Review me!!**

**He tilted his head slightly about to pull away**, but her face, so empty and hollow, so desperate. He couldn't leave. His arms snaked around her waist and she gasped when he yanked her against his hips. She didn't care anymore, and she was alone.

"I'm the only one here for you, pet." He spoke softly and her eyes fell to the cement floor. He lifted her chin with a finger and locked with her gaze steadily. "Say it."

"You're the only one here for me." She repeated distantly, eyes unfocused as if already lost in her head.

God, desperation was a beautiful look for a woman. Spike pulled her back toward the small stairway that led to his room and tunnels.

"Get in there." He motioned for the doorway and she climbed into the darkness slowly, never looking away from him. It was too bad he could read people like an open book, otherwise her sudden switch would have only looked like she'd resigned to her fate. Spike saw the truth: that her friends had made her think. Before, she'd only dreaded him, what would come of their being left along again. The Scoobies thought Willow had willfully come to Spike, and now she was asking herself…

"_Could I even do it?"_

He was no picky sod; he wasn't going to deny this opening, even if it would have hurt her. He may be a soulless monster, but he was still _male._

He wasn't Angel, he couldn't get offered sex on a platter and turn around with a great puff of his pouncey coat. _Spikey-haired celibate_.

The song became a slow opium jazz ballad._ Angel_ by Massive Attack. The deep sensual beats made him quiver, ready to pounce on his lady here and now. She would have let him, but for some reason he 

wanted _her_, not a sobbing child. Willow's knees hit the bed and her resolve shuddered, but he smirked and shook his head.

"No, love. Too late for that."

She was stiff as he crawled up her body, but one kiss, planted as they both slid onto the mattress, melted her. His redhead closed her eyes and sighed as his tongue dipped between her lips to explore the cavern of her mouth. One hand was already at the hem of her peasant top. No buttons or laces; thank god.

The song became harsher, a deeper, darker pull. It crashed over them in smooth electrifying waves and her shirt rolled over her head. No bra.

Spike brushed his lips across her ear and let out a soft purr. He felt the tremor go up her spine and she tilted back her head on the pillow. That fiery hair fanned out in adorable shortened waves around her. He stroked the flesh at the hem of her jeans and fingered the button, but let her writhe a moment before actually popping it. She held her breath and looked up at him, lifting her hips so he could slide the faded denim down her slender legs. She lifted his black shirt over his head with a surprisingly wicked smile.

So Red could be naughty? He grinned.

_Good._

**Willow was starting to relax.**

Maybe it was the incredible feeling of Spikes cool, soft lips at her shoulder…slowly moving down to her right breast. She hissed in a breath when his tongue circled her nipple, then drew it into his mouth. That was new!

He abandoned that sensitive place to trail teasing kisses down her sternum. Then they made it to her stomach, dipping over to her hip, where he bit her lightly with human teeth. She watched him closely, heart pounding. His vividly blue eyes met her own as if challenging her to try and stop this. To tell him she wasn't completely ready for him to finish. She bit her lower lip when he nudged open her legs and nipped her inner thigh.

Inside, she was screaming that she couldn't do this. Before it was about confusion. Desperation and a final sense of self abandonment. She wanted to give the others something to bitch about. To show them that her Vampire twin wasn't the only twisted one in this…these universes.

Then his tongue dipped into her and everything stopped. Her hands were tight fists in the sheets, nearly tearing the soft material, while her body seized in a mix of pleasure and fear. She looked down to see his platinum head between her legs and couldn't help the grin. Then he drew her fully into his mouth and 

she arched off the bed, moaning loudly. Spike chuckled, the short blasts of cool air driving her a little further.

"Holy shit." She hissed when he did that wonderful trick with his tongue again. Her eyes closed and her toes curled then she felt the air heating around her. It was like that feeling just before you passed out. Waves of burning warmth all while at your core, you froze. Her vision wavered a moment before going white.

The room seemed to shake as she cried out in orgasm. This was nothing like Oz. Sure he'd been great, all animal passion while keeping tender, but he'd never done _this. _How had she ever told Spike no? Was she brain-dead?

"Like that, peaches?" he asked with a small laugh, as if her shuttering breaths and body weren't enough to answer. He moved back over her and tilted his head, dipping down to brush a kiss over her lips. It was kind of strange having him kiss her after what he'd just done but the moment he parted her lips with his tongue, she stopped caring. Willow, wrapped her arms around him, one scoring his back with her nails as the other curled possessively into his hair. She loved his hair. It was bold like him. Like she wanted to be.

"You know I'm not stopping, don't you?" he asked softly, nibbling on her neck. She gave a shaky yes and he pulled back to see her eyes. "After this, you can't tell me no. Even if you do…"

He didn't have to finish. Willow's eyes dropped to his dark jeans, the only clothing he wore then met his.

"You going to take those off anytime soon?" She knew he could hear the slight tremor in her voice. See the fear and doubt in her eyes, but as she'd expected, he ignored it and dropped down to kiss her hungrily. His fingers closed around her wrist and lifted her hand to the clasp of his jeans. While he ravaged her mouth, she popped the button and he urged her forward. Pressing into her palm for emphasis. She blushed deeply, but gently tugged down his fly and just as she meant to pull away, he closed her hand around the hardened part of him that had haunted her since high school.

"I won't do everything for you, Red." He spoke in a gravelly tone, "This isn't forced and I want you to be sure of that."

Yeah, well, wasn't he a smart boy? Part of her had known that if she simply let him do this wonderful thing to her and later the guilt became too much, she could always pass it off as rape. Not like it would be the first time. He read her too easily. He read _everyone_ too easily.

With the thought of that day in high school, her grip tightened and he hissed in a breath he didn't need. It gave her a strange sense of power when he braced both arms on either side of her while she gave him another slow stoke. The vampire crashed his lips into hers and she moaned, started a rhythm with her right hand. She waited until he shuddered and arched into her to stop. Not wanting him to finish yet, though his threatening growl was enough to let her know she wouldn't get away with blue-balling.

Instead, she looked him dead in the eyes and moved him to her thighs. He seemed almost surprised, and she took that moment to lift up and impale herself on him.

"_God!_"

The single word came from both in harsh voices. Willow was frozen, until he moved his hips and began a slow beat that had her heart racing. Spike pressed her deep into the mattress, head bowing to nip at her collarbone. Her shoulder. She added another row of marks down his back, gasping when she drew blood. He wasn't put off, or even angry. Instead, he smirked and bit her throat with blunt, human, teeth. Her eyes squeezed closed and she hissed again, sucking in her breath so quickly it hurt.

Goddess, but this was wonderful.

Neither spoke for anything. All communication was through wicked smiles and nods. Tiny messages between gazes that touched her more than any words. For the first time since Oz, she felt…content. She wanted to keep going, because, this monster wasn't going to hurt her unless she asked. For what it was worth, and until this ended,

She was safe.


	8. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

**So, it's been a while. I'm sorry about that, but I got drawn into the Joker storm. What is it about sociopathic killers that does it for me? I mean, growing up it was Spike, now it's...-dreamy sigh- Heath Ledger's Joker. -bites lip-**

**ANYWAY!!**

**I still intend to finish this story, in case you were loosing faith (I hope not), and I do know what's going to happen, it's just a matter of typing it up.**

**So, feedback is greatly a****ppreciated**. It's REALLY helping in my other fic. So if you can find the time, tell me what ya like and what needs fixing. Please and thank you

**Willow**

**(Heath's Harley)**

**When Spike opened his eyes that morning his first thought was**:

_Bloody hell, I'm back with Harmony._

Then came the obvious:

_Why haven't I killed the bitch yet?_

But then he turned over to shove her away from her current cuddle and froze. It was…_Red!_

He'd forgotten, and he hadn't even been drunk last night!

Spike rolled over and watched as she instantly adjusted, wrapping her arm around his bare abdomen and gave a cute, little sigh. Still sleeping. He couldn't help but smile. Poor thing, he'd worn his baby out. But she couldn't stay, not when her super-bitch friend could storm in and toss him out into all that wonderful sunlight.

Ashtrays just weren't his look.

As gentle as he could manage, Spike shook her shoulder.

"Peaches, wake up now." She grumbled something so he sighed and gave her the softest smack on the forehead. Instantly, she sat strait.

"Don't warn the tadpoles!" then there came a blush as he arched a brow. "I have frog-fear."

"Right. You need to leave."

When Red gave him _that_ look, his little, black heart clenched, making him pause. Only Dru could get that response with puppy-eyes. Sometimes real ones, but that was off topic.

"But I.." she dropped her eyes as he stood in all his nude glory, face going crimson.

"Oh, Right. Hide your blushing eyes." He pulled on his black jeans and clasped the belt. "Don your frillies and sob off, Peaches. I'm not in the mood for a morning after." With that, he went for the stairs and was just opening the hatch when a slender little hand curled around his bicep.

"I can't go back yet, my friends, they…"

He looked deliberately down at her hand then flicked his eyes up to her. Of course, she stepped back when she caught the ominous glare and flushed. She'd clutched the bed sheet around herself with a white-knuckled fist.

"You're still worried about modesty after all the little nasties we did last night?" She didn't have an answer for that, but backed away when he turned and descended the ladder toward her. When she bumped the cavernous wall, he smirked at her little squeak and rested a hand on the stones beside her head.

"So, what is this, Red? You want to stay with me?" she didn't answer, couldn't by the look of her gapping mouth. "Then you want more?"

His free hand parted the sheet and slid around to rest at her lower back, yanking their hips tightly together. Her eyes popped open before she pushed at his shoulders.

"No! No, I just…"

"Go home, Peaches." He pushed away from the wall and nodded toward the door, but she was rooted. Fine then, enough with the kindness. Spike clamped iron fingers around her upper arm and dragged her to the steps, slamming open the hatch door. She cried out when he slung her around and looked her in the eyes.

"Look, I'm not the dog-boy. I won't hold you while you're crying." He grabbed her chin when she turned away. "You want to shag? I'm running midnight shift all week, but _don't_ expect me to play boyfriend."

He released her arm and crossed his. "So, take your pick, love, because you aren't moving in."

The little witch's eyes narrowed then, and she grit her teeth. Before he could react, and partly for the shock, she turned on her heel and marched right back down into the crypt, closing the door. Spike just stood there, brows knit in confused frustration until he noticed only a crypt door separated him from the daylight. Still very shirtless and without cover, save the single stone coffin to his left, he was screwed.

"Open the door, pet." He called, because she'd locked the bolt. "I don't fancy your girl bursting in while I'm all indecent." There was no reply and his patience snapped. This time when he spoke it was in a voice so full of warning that he heard her heart jump.

"If you don't open this door, I'll break it down and show you exactly how long it can take to skin a living person."

She unlocked the door.

**That had been dumb.**

Willow knew, but seeing that "I'll chop you into messes' look in his eyes was a reminder to never do so again. Spike didn't hit her, as she'd feared he might, but backed her away from the doors and pulled them closed behind him.

Without a word, he breezed passed her and yanked open the top drawer of Harmony's old dresser. Spike tossed her a dark green…was that a sun dress? She caught it with her free hand, and pulled tighter on the sheet.

"Get dressed." He said and she bit her lower lip.

"Spike?" there was no answer, so she lowered her head. "I'm so sor-"

His growl cut her off and she looked up. Those pale blue eyes were locked on her and he was gripping the side of the dresser like it held him back from tearing her in half. Willow took the hint and shut up, moving to the side of the bed where she sat on the edge of the bed.

She couldn't ware her bra anymore, it was torn in half, and…well all of her old clothing was a bit unusable. After the first…time, she'd gotten dressed. It lasted shortly, because she'd said something to provoke him and, smiling, he'd stripped her down again.

Willow took a slow breath and dropped the sheet. She ignored the intense gaze that came her way as she pulled on Harmony's old dress, and buttoned up the front. The atmosphere seemed to shift suddenly and she looked up into his face. When had he moved so close? She shifted only slightly on the bed, tilting back her shoulder so that the still unfastened top buttons spread open. His crystal gaze went to her breasts and she bit her lower lip. If you couldn't talk him out of his rages, body language seemed to work just as well.

Spike leaned forward slowly, fingers slipping to the back of her neck and he kissed her. Willow moaned softly and lifted her hands to spread on his chest. Tracing the finely corded muscle beneath his marble skin.

"I see you have distracted her." The voice made them both sit strait and Willow nearly screamed. The demon before her was hideous, like most, but dressed very finely. The 4 or 5 behind him were simply disgusting. He tilted his head slightly and grinned flashing a double row of sharp teeth, like a shark.

"We'll take our human now." It said pleasantly and Spike visibly tensed.

"What are you going on about? You asked for the human with-"

"Power, yes." It nodded, eyes roaming over Willow hungrily, "The human with more power than she knows."

"I agreed to get the slayer, you-"

"I never said the slayer, William. You assumed _that_ on your own."

Willow tried to stay behind Spike, even though she wanted to scream at him.

"You were going to sell out Buffy?" she asked, then slapped his arm. The vampire turned his demon face on her, yellow eyes slightly narrowed. "Asshole!"

He scoffed, "You all seem to forget that I'm _evil_! And furthermore, I _hate_ the slayer."

She would have argued, but a slimy hand curled around her wrist and she screamed instead. Spike spun around only to be clubbed in the head by another demon. The cultured one straitened his lapels and sighed.

"Deal's off, big man. Tell your boss-"

"No William, I think I won't." he slid a clawed finger down Willow's cheek, drawing blood. "Obsidian thanks you for your help, but you're no longer needed." He motioned toward the other demons who drew weapons and surrounded Spike. He rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Willow could see him fighting as she was dragged from the crypt and into the sewer tunnels. The big demon who seemed to be in charge flashed a toothy smile.

"Well, you're a pretty thing. No wonder he didn't want to give you up."

She clenched her jaw and tried to keep the tears in check. Don't let them see you cry. They'd only enjoy it. She turned away from him while two chittering demons began to do something on the way, slashing at each other for paint. The big demon titled his head and grabbed her wrist, lifting it to the strange symbols they'd sketched and spoke in a strange language she'd never heard.

Without warning, the symbol seemed to jump from the wall onto her palm. As it did her blood became fire, spreading through her veins. She screamed because she couldn't help it and collapsed into black as the wall in front of her became a dark portal.

"Looks like we've found you, sweetheart." The demon sighed, and cracked her head across the stone.


	9. This might just make your day!

**To all those reading this story. **

**I'm sorry I kinda just let it rot, but I wasn't happy with the way it was going. HOWEVER I'm thinking of rewriting it.**

**Not completely, but just going back through each chapter and fixing the detail and flow so it works a little better than it does now. I hope you'll enjoy the re**_**vamped**_** version, at the very least take comfort in the fact that I plan on continuing it as soon as I can fix the first half.**

**Anyway, much love to the fans of this tale, and I hope you like the newer version once it's up. (I'll post a bulletin on my Profile and as a new chapter)**

**Because, honestly guys, let's face it, this isn't my best writing by a long shot. I'm kinda embarrassed that I posted it in the first place being as bare-boned as the sentence structure is.**

**WHATEVER!**

**I have seen the error of my ways, and it will soon be remedied.**

**HOORAY!**

**I'm hoping I still have some of my old readers. I want them to know why I left them in the dark for so long. Trust me, I'm gunna get better at this!!**


End file.
